Workers' Revolutionary League - Gaduridos
|Seats2 Title = State governors |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Local councils |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Gaduridos |political parties = Political parties in Gaduridos |elections = Elections in Gaduridos |party_logo = }} Workers' Revolutionary League - Gaduridos (WRLG) is a political party in Gaduridos. The "Independent Far-left" John Battler, after he left Labor United after the "electoral war" with the Progressive Workers of Gaduridos, founded the WRLG. The party describes itself as revolutionary communist, anarcho-communist and follows green policies. Ideology Federalism The WRLG thinks that mixed unitarism and federalism is good. Civil rights The WRLG strongly believes in high civil rights. Ecology The WRLG is a strong defender of ecology, and is has, since its formation, wanted very strong pollution restriction, illegalization of GM crops and mandatory recycling Foreign relations The WRLG is rather internationalist and accepts strong links between countries. Government responsabilities According to WRLG, in the first stage of the Soloist revolution, a strong government needs to be reached, but in the second stage, government needs to become smaller and smaller, to only regulate the economy Market WRLG defends the ideas of socialism and communism. Military Army once was a core point of the nation for WRLG. But after Solo became Chairman, the party started to become more pacifist. Morality WRLG believes in ultra-extreme progressive morality. Religion WRLG believes in ultra-secularism and state atheism. Election results In 3677, the newborn party got 0.09% of votes and no seats. The party leader, John Battler, wanted to support LUn, but after he discovered it supported the CPG, he decided to compete in the elections and had a very low score. John Battler wanted to stay close to PWG, while Edwin Solo wanted to help LUn to create an even more socialistic coalition. Until Edwin Solo became president of the party, the party would maintain good relations with the PWG. But after, what would happen? The War Clock John Battler created a clock to see if a war in Gaduridos is possible or not (OOC : similarly to the real-life Doomsday Clock with nuclear war). It started in 3660 at 23:30. At midnight, there is a very high risk of war. 3661 - 23:26 3662 - 23:24 3663 - 23:26 3664 - 23:29 3665 - 23:34 3667 - 23:35 3668 - 23:33 3670 - 23:36 3671 - 23:38 3673 - 23:34 3674 - 23:38 3675 - 23:40 3676 - 23:39 May 3677 - 23:40 July 3677 - 23:43 August 3677 - 23:41 September 3677 - 23:40 December 3677 - 23:40 June 3678 - 23:44 Electoral list leaders National leader of the Party John Battler Pernessia Edwin Solo, Maria Cartini, Xavier Daumont, Vyacheslav Chupinov, James Moden, Eric Ericson, Samuel Thompson, Nicholas Morser Salnaeta John Battler, Francis Dubell, Alonso Bene, Charles Widen, Kiyoshi Hikamoru, James Owen, Philippe Rousset, Andrea Sonzi North Vintalli Anton Wilbergh, Richard Oder, Carlo Canuzzia, Esteban Galvez, Roberto Martini, Alejandro Pero, Kenzo Kyogi, Harushige Hanjiru Marligantos Ricardo Sanchez, Alejandro Vaella, Austin Willbury, Hanayo Tsumira, Hikaru Yamajin, Koto Wayburn, Brian Bollen, Heinrich Müller South Vitalli Jane Mayor, Stephen Wayle, Mitsutoshi Yamamoto, Nadeshiko Mayashi, Etienne Duroy, Augustus Rutherford, Maurizio Cali, Mario Martinez Category:Political parties in Gaduridos